Maybe the Moon
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Quarante-huit heures. Il ne lui a laissé que quarante-huit heures pour comprendre et accepter un sentiment en lui dont il ignorait l'existence. Malheureusement pour eux, il se pourrait bien que Dino lui ait demandé la lune. Une fois de trop. D18, OS.


**Maybe the Moon**

Mouhahaha, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Et très mauvais, le tour. Je pensais autrefois que le D18 m'inspirerait du crack. Eh bien, c'est officiel, que nenni. Ca m'a surtout forcé à écrire le truc le plus triste de toute ma carrière et pourtant j'avais pris de l'avance, je vous assure.

Alors voilà, j'ai tenté une plongée en apnée dans l'esprit de l'Hibari sauvage. J'avais peur parce qu'honnêtement, c'est le personnage de Reborn que je redoutais le plus au niveau de l'écriture (avec Xanxus et Mukuro). Mais je pense (je dis bien pense) avoir réussi mon coup. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, en fait. Même s'il aurait pu être un tout petit peu plus moins calme pour que ce soit vraiment crédible.

Dernière chose. Les seules connaissances médicales que je possède proviennent de Dr House et de Grey's Anatomy. Donc ne vous étonnez si le jargon et les situations sont complètement à l'ouest.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à miss Amano. Et, vu que je leur fais subir, je dois dire que c'est pas plus mal.

Inspirations : Une fic anglaise dont j'ai zappé complet le titre et un épisode de Cold Case.

Avertissements : Dépressif. Dépressif. Dépressif. A L'EXTREME. Je prie humblement les suicidaires et toute personne ayant passé une mauvaise journée de sortir d'ici illico presto parce qu'ils risquent de se pendre avant d'en voir le bout. Sérieusement. Merci de votre compréhension.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

_« Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face,_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away,_

_If only I knew what I know today… »_

_Hurt, Christina Aguilera_

La première fois qu'Hibari aperçoit la demoiselle, c'est un peu avant la pause de midi. Avachi sur le toit, comme à son habitude, il regarde le ciel, somnolant à moitié. Soudain, une sorte d'intuition lui souffle de baisser les yeux sur la rue. Elle se tient là, emmitouflée dans une doudoune d'un vert criard immonde. Elle a l'air frigorifiée alors que vraiment, il ne fait pas si froid pour cette époque de l'année. Il devine qu'elle n'est pas Japonaise, elle jure tellement dans le décor de cette petite ville tranquille. Peut-être une Américaine, peut-être une Européenne. Elle lui rappelle l'autre herbivore blond. Une Italienne ? Peu importe. Elle le fixe à travers sa frange trop longue et il peut sentir d'ici sa détermination et son malaise. Comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il vienne à elle mais désirait le prendre quand même. Ses prunelles noisette le transpercent, lui lancent une invitation silencieuse, le supplient : « Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît. Descends de ton perchoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ». Il a envie de l'ignorer et de retourner à la contemplation des nuages mais intérieurement il sait qu'elle ne partira pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Alors il se lève, chasse une poussière imaginaire sur son pantalon et se détourne pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Du coin de l'œil, il voit que les épaules de la fille se relâchent et imagine sans peine son léger soupir de soulagement.

Il marche d'un pas lent dans la cour. Heureusement, il n'est pas tout à fait midi. Les animaux sont toujours prisonniers de leurs cages. Plus il s'approche, plus la couleur de son blouson l'agresse. Ses mains sont cachées dans ses poches, son cou par une énorme écharpe gris clair. A ses pieds, de vieilles baskets usées jusqu'à la corde, presque invisibles sous un jean trop grand pour elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il parvient à distinguer ses lourds cernes noirs et son teint trop pâle. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et pourtant, elle sourit. D'un sourire aussi usé que ses baskets. Mais aucune ride de malice ne vient border la courbure de ses lèvres. Elle inspire confiance. Cependant, il sait mieux que quiconque combien il faut se méfier des apparences.

« Tu es… Kyouya Hibari ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix presque assurée.

Son japonais est confus, barbare même. Il fronce davantage les sourcils. Elle a le même accent chantant que tous les herbivores venus troubler la paix de Namimori durant ces dernières années. Il avait visé juste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » rétorque-t-il, méfiant.

Sans répondre, elle se met à farfouiller dans son sac bon marché. Sans y connaître quoi que soit à la mode, il devine que c'est une imitation de grande marque. Hibari n'a jamais rien à compris à la relation des femmes avec leurs sacs : ni leur amour pour eux, ni leur propension absurde à les remplir d'accessoires futiles. Cette fille-là n'échappe pas à la règle. Elle sort de ses profondeurs une brosse à cheveux, un rouge à lèvres neuf, un agenda et plusieurs stylos avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherche. Enfin, elle lui tend une simple photo, qu'il saisit avec circonspection. La photo lui renvoie l'image du visage pétillant de joie de Dino et de son propre visage renfrogné. L'herbivore semble jubiler, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Il se souvient de ce jour-là. L'autre l'avait pris par surprise après un combat particulièrement intense. Epuisé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui arracher l'appareil des mains. Ca l'énerve, ça lui rappelle sa faiblesse. Ils sont tous les deux couverts d'égratignures et de bleus.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » crache-t-il, son ton tranchant comme un poignard. La fille ne cille même pas. Trop fatiguée pour prêter attention à sa colère sourde ou juste habituée aux idiots récalcitrants dans son genre.

« Il me l'a donnée. Comme preuve. Il a dit que tu comprendrais qu'il ne s'en séparait qu'en dernier recours. Que tu ne m'écouterais pas, sinon. »

« En dernier recours de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cet abruti d'herbivore a encore fait ? » Elle baisse la tête. Il ne peut empêcher une vague inquiétude de s'emparer de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, au juste ?

« Il ne voulait pas… Dino. Au début, il ne voulait pas, » finit-elle par répondre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Le médecin avait beau lui répéter que dans ce genre de cas, il valait mieux avoir le maximum de soutien à ses côtés, il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Il voulait traverser ça tout seul. Mais, moi, je trouvais ça trop bête alors j'ai insisté et finalement, un matin, il a dit ton nom. J'ai dit que je prendrais un congé et que j'irai te chercher au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu habites vraiment au bout du monde mais bon… Il n'y croyait pas non plus mais il m'a quand même payé un billet d'avion. Après, il m'a donné la photo. Tu aurais dû le voir, il refusait de la lâcher. Enfin, je suis partie. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu… »

« Viens-en au fait, je n'ai pas toute la journée, » assène-t-il avec un soupir contrarié. Il déteste les gens qui tournent autour du pot et lui font perdre un temps précieux. Midi s'approche, inexorablement et bientôt les cris commenceront à fuser de toutes parts. Des centaines de ventres affamés et leurs propriétaires se mettront à courir dans les couloirs vers la pitance promise. Il faudra qu'il soit là pour intervenir. La fille, prise à revers par son impatience, le jauge un instant, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. Excédé, il tourne les talons, la plantant sur le trottoir. Il s'occuperait de déchiqueter l'herbivore pour cette farce stupide la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

« Il est mourant, Kyouya. »

Le temps s'arrête. Les aiguilles de l'horloge de l'école dont il est si fier ont stoppé leur course à midi moins quatre. Le vent lui-même s'est tu. La force du choc balaie les bruits lointain du centre-ville et grave pour toujours dans sa rétine l'image de ce paysage glacé. Une aquarelle d'une beauté irréelle. Le froid qu'il ne sentait pas jusqu'ici lui mord la peau, gèle ses entrailles, comme s'il tentait de l'aspirer à l'intérieur du tableau. Il veut courir, s'éloigner de l'épicentre du séisme mais ses pieds ne lui obéissent plus.

« Il était passé pour un simple examen de routine mais un des docteurs a remarqué sa maladresse et a décidé de lui faire passer une IRM, juste au cas où. Sauf que… Il a une tumeur, dans son lobe frontal, précisément dans son aire motrice. Ils ont dit qu'elle était ancienne, qu'elle avait sans doute toujours été là et que ça n'aurait pas dû poser de problème. Pourtant, elle s'est remise à grossir, à une vitesse incroyable. Ils ont dû programmer une opération en urgence mais la zone est sensible et… »

Hibari ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il n'est pas médecin, il ne comprend rien à son charabia. A la place, il tente de capter le chant d'Hibird qui pour l'instant vole là-haut, dans les nuages mais ne va pas tarder à revenir pour réclamer ses graines. La sonnerie retentit, l'arrachant à sa torpeur. Par une fenêtre du deuxième étage, il voit Yamamoto Takeshi se lever et lui jeter un coup d'œil concerné, puis lui offrir un sourire étonné. Il doit vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur.

« Quand ? » l'interrompt-il brusquement. « L'opération, » ajoute-t-il, la sentant indécise derrière lui.

« Demain, » dit-elle, sans plus de chichis. Elle a compris. Elle se tait et le laisse réfléchir. La masse bruyante des élèves se déverse par la porte principale. Ils rient, s'apostrophent, jouent entre eux. Pour une fois, personne ne le remarque. Personne ne sait. Ils ne se doutent pas que, de l'autre côté du globe, quelqu'un, _quelqu'un sans importance_, est en train de mourir.

Calmement, trop calmement, il attrape son portable dans sa poche et consulte la liste des derniers appels. Compose le premier d'entre eux. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Pas davantage. Il est toujours rapide à lui répondre.

« Tetsuya. Je dois m'absenter quelques jours. Je compte sur toi en mon absence. »

Il raccroche. Ca suffit. Son assistant a toute sa confiance, au moins pour ça. D'une main moins assurée, il ouvre son répertoire. Se décide pour un numéro pour lequel il n'a même pas pris la peine d'associer un nom. Il tombe sur un répondeur, la voix impersonnelle d'une opératrice téléphonique qui lui parle dans une langue inconnue mais qui, dans le fond, dira toujours la même chose. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Un bip. Un simple mot. Une question avortée.

« Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi moi ?_

oOo

Hibari se souvient à peine du voyage en train. La rame ultramoderne file à toute vitesse à travers la campagne, avalant les derniers kilomètres qui les séparent de la capitale. De l'autre côté du wagon, un adolescent de son âge dort, appuyé contre la vitre, son casque vissé sur les oreilles. Il entend de son siège un chanteur populaire vomir des paroles insipides. Il l'ignore. A ses côtés, la fille s'est également accordé quelques minutes de repos.

Le trajet en taxi est tout aussi obscur. L'autoradio diffuse la même musique débile. D'une voix morne, il demande au chauffeur de l'éteindre. Celui-ci s'exécute de mauvaise grâce. A travers la vitre, il discerne un flux continu de gens pressés à l'air hagard. Des hommes d'affaire. Des écolières en uniforme collées à leur téléphone. L'agitation tokyoïte le rend malade. C'est la première fois qu'il y met les pieds. Il espère que ce sera la dernière.

Le centre de Tokyo fait pâle figure à côté de son aéroport. En voyant la foule qui s'amasse autour des comptoirs, il a soudain envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais la fille le retient par le bras. Inconsciente ? Ou peut-être trop consciente, justement, de cette peur qui le prend aux trippes. A l'extérieur, une tripotée d'individus s'accordent une dernière cigarette, certains debout, d'autres assis sur leurs valises. Le souvenir d'un autre herbivore lui revient à l'esprit. Combien de fois lui a-t-il arraché la sienne, alors qu'il osait souiller de cendres le toit de son école ? Combien de fois Gokudera Hayato lui a-t-il hurlé tout ce qu'il savait, avant d'en rallumer une dès qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Il croit qu'il commence à comprendre. Il aurait presque envie de s'en griller une, là.

Alors qu'ils patientent dans la salle d'attente, la fille, qui à son grand bonheur n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs heures, tente une approche.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Ottavia. Ottavia Massari. » Elle marque une pause, puis continue devant son absence de réaction. « Je viens de Campania. La ville de Salerno, près de Napoli. Tu connais ? Je travaille comme infirmière à l'hôpital. » Soudain, elle remarque le regard dédaigneux qu'il lance à son abominable doudoune, qu'elle a enfin retirée. Elle a la décence de rougir de honte. « Je sais, la couleur est atroce. Elle est à ma petite sœur. C'est en quelque sorte la mode, chez nous. Pas que j'y accorde une grande importance mais je suis partie tellement vite que j'ai pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Désolée si ça te dérange. »

« Pourquoi tu parles japonais ? » demande-t-il sur un ton monocorde. Pas qu'il veuille relancer la conversation mais il doit bien avouer que la fille l'intrigue. Elle semble surprise.

« Oh ça… J'adorais les mangas quand j'étais au lycée. J'ai fini par être passionnée par le Japon en général : votre culture, vos traditions, tout ça. Je me suis même lancée là-dedans quand j'ai commencé mes études mais j'ai vite compris que ça ne me mènerait nulle part. Alors j'ai abandonné et je suis devenue infirmière. »

« Tu abandonnes toujours aussi facilement ? » lâche-t-il. Pas par méchanceté, cependant. Il ne considère pas le fait de jeter leur médiocrité au visage des gens comme de la méchanceté. Ca ne l'amuse pas particulièrement non plus. C'est juste que s'il ne le fait pas, il a l'impression que personne ne le fera à sa place.

Ottavia reste silencieuse un long moment. Elle semble aussi imperméable à ses insultes déguisées qu'à sa colère mais s'autorise tout de même à méditer sur ses paroles. Tout à coup, elle se met à rire avec douceur.

« Je suis là, non ? » dit-elle simplement.

Il hausse les épaules. _Effectivement_.

oOo

Il ne voit pas passer le vol. A son réveil, il ne reste qu'une demie-heure avant qu'ils n'atterrissent à Rome. Il remercie toutes les divinités qu'il connaît de lui avoir donné la faculté de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Pour s'occuper, il observe les alentours. Ottavia, comme la plupart des passagers, a les yeux rivés sur un film dont il ignore jusqu'au titre. Il ne va jamais au cinéma. Il n'a pas non plus la télévision. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de s'abrutir devant un rêve alors qu'il y a tant à faire dans la réalité. Tant à réparer. Taraudé par un doute soudain, il déloge l'un de ses écouteurs.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas envoyé ses hommes à ma recherche ? » C'est un peu tard pour y penser. Cependant, il déteste ne pas être en possession de toutes les informations.

« Ses hommes ? » Une pause. « Je le savais ! » s'écrie-t-elle, réveillant du même coup en sursaut le reste de la cabine. Les hôtesses et les stewards les dévisagent avec désapprobation. Ottavia se mord la lèvre et lui-même grimace en réalisant qu'ils les prennent certainement pour un couple en pleine dispute.

« Dino, il fait partie de la mafia, pas vrai ? » reprend-elle, plus bas. Elle a l'air excitée par la nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Il a du mal à supporter que même ici, à dix milles pieds au-dessus du sol, on vienne encore l'emmerder avec cette histoire.

« Un truc que ma mère répétait à mon frère à longueur de journée. 'Fais ce que tu veux, Antonio, mais tu dois savoir que les membres de la Camorra -c'est la mafia napolitaine- meurent toujours seuls. Si ce n'est pas à cause des circonstances, c'est par pudeur ou par orgueil.' Ca m'a rappelé Dino. Il est si gentil pourtant. Je crois qu'avant de venir à l'hôpital il a dit à sa famiglia qu'il prenait des vacances. De longues vacances. Il devait déjà se douter que… qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant très longtemps. » Elle s'arrête d'elle-même, consciente d'être allée trop loin. Elle ne peut plus masquer le tremblement dans sa voix. Elle a des sentiments pour l'herbivore. Tant pis pour elle, ça ne le concerne pas. « Tu es dans la mafia, toi aussi ? »

« Jamais. Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que cette bande de crétins. » Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens. Il refuse d'être associé à leurs conneries.

« Oh. Tu es un ami de Dino, alors ? »

« Certainement pas, » crache-t-il, dégoûté. Ottavia lui jette un regard en biais.

« Son… copain ? » tente-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle semble prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il se tend et elle recule instinctivement. Ses yeux sombres lancent des éclairs.

« Surveille tes paroles, » siffle-t-il, furieux. « Tu me prends pour quoi, exactement ? »

« Pour rien, c'était juste une question. Les mecs… » murmure-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Cela dit, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Si Dino n'est ni ton ami, ni ton copain, ni, je suppose, un membre de ta véritable famille et que tu n'as aucune obligation envers lui, pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec moi ? »

Il se fige. La réplique qu'il avait préparée se perd quelque part dans sa gorge. Dans les haut-parleurs, une hôtesse annonce le début de la descente vers Rome et prie les passagers de regagner leurs sièges et de boucler leurs ceintures. Un homme obèse passe à côté de lui en pestant parce que ces putain de toilettes se sont fermées au mauvais moment et qu'il a vraiment envie de chier. Une femme à l'avant essaie de calmer son gosse qui hurle parce que ses oreilles lui font mal. La lumière du soleil s'évanouit progressivement tandis que l'avion disparaît dans la masse crémeuse des nuages. A son doigt, sa bague brille d'un nouvel éclat. Il l'avait presque oublié, le symbole des Vongola. Il se demande si les herbivores, là-bas, à Namimori, se sont aperçus de son absence, si le bébé a réussi à les calmer, si Tetsuya s'est bien souvenu qu'il fallait nourrir Hibird. Tout. Tout, plutôt que de penser à cette question qui l'obsède depuis leur départ précipité : pourquoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

Il n'en a absolument aucune idée.

oOo

Parvenus à l'aéroport, ils prennent le bus pour se rendre à la gare. L'odeur persistante de transpiration achève Hibari et le conforte dans son mépris envers l'humanité. Il admet que lui non plus ne doit actuellement pas sentir la rose mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ce type lui colle son aisselle nauséabonde sous le nez.

Heureusement, lui annonce Ottavia, il n'y a qu'une heure de train entre Roma et Salerno. Il soupire, voyant enfin se profiler à l'horizon le bout du tunnel mais craint en même temps ce qu'il trouvera de l'autre côté. Plus ils avancent dans leur périple, plus sa résolution -peu importe d'où lui vient cette résolution- et sa patience déjà mince s'étiolent. Des dizaines d'interrogations se bousculent dans son crâne. Après s'être installé confortablement sur la banquette, il cherche donc un sommeil salvateur mais celui-ci le fuit, impitoyable. Il grogne de frustration. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui apporte un livre et un bol de thé fumant.

« Dis… tes parents ne vont pas se demander où tu es passé ? » demande soudain Ottavia, qui s'ennuie visiblement autant que lui.

Elle le fait exprès. Il ne voit pas d'autre explication. Jusqu'ici, il s'est retenu de lui en mettre une par respect pour… Parce que c'est une femme. Ses poings se crispent de rage. Elle, une vulgaire inconnue. S'attend-elle vraiment à ce qu'il lui parle de son irresponsable de mère, partie à la poursuite d'un ancien rêve de gloire, quelque part entre la côte Est et la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis ? Cette mère alcoolique qui ne laisse pour seule trace de son existence qu'un compte en banque généreusement approvisionné tous les mois ? Ou encore de ce père, dont même sa génitrice ignore le nom, coup d'un soir parmi les autres, arraché à lui avant même sa naissance ? Il n'arrive pas à cerner cette fille. Est-elle juste idiote ou s'amuse-t-elle à ses dépends depuis le début ? Elle sourit toujours mais ça ne signifie rien. Il a vu comme les autres le visage jovial de Byakuran avant qu'il n'essaie de les massacrer. Un piège ?

Il secoue violemment la tête et respire un bon coup. Il est en train de perdre le contrôle. Il n'y a pas de piège, aucun complot. Il se sent juste perdu loin de sa ville natale, chaque minute le rapprochant davantage d'une destination où il n'a aucune envie de se rendre, accompagné d'une fille qu'il a rencontré moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Compréhensible. _Logique_. Il peut accepter cette logique. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Il reporte son attention sur Ottavia, qui attend patiemment sa réponse et décide de lui donner la version courte.

« Je n'en ai pas. »

Elle a le bon sens de ne pas insister.

oOo

Hibari n'a jamais été du genre à se préoccuper des chiffres. Au diable les pourcentages, seules comptent la victoire et, surtout, la colère nécessaire pour y parvenir. Cependant, quand le médecin -qui a l'air ravi de le voir : il commençait à croire que personne ne viendrait prendre en charge le pauvre _Don Valentino_- commence à l'en abreuver -pendant qu'Ottavia s'occupe de la traduction comme elle peut- il ne fait pas juste semblant de l'écouter. Cinquante pour cent. Voilà les chances de Dino de survivre à l'opération qui se prépare. Trente-cinq pour cent. Les chances qu'il sorte un jour de son futur coma artificiel. Vingt pour cent. Les chances qu'il récupère la totalité de ses facultés mentales et ne devienne pas un légume. Dix pour cent. Les chances qu'il récupère la totalité de ses facultés mentales et motrices et sorte de l'hôpital brillant comme un sou neuf.

Autrement dit, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chances que Dino meure de lui-même ou demande à quelqu'un -lui, au hasard- de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il commence même à soupçonner que c'est pour ça que l'herbivore lui a vraiment demandé de venir. Lui, le bâtard sans cœur, devait évidemment se charger du sale boulot. Joyeuse perspective. D'un autre côté, il comprend tout à fait sa position.

A sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. Excepté qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne serait jamais tombé aussi bas.

oOo

« Excuse-moi ? » Ottavia semble furieuse. Elle a le droit de l'être. Pourtant, elle prend sur elle pour éviter de hausser le ton.

« Tu m'as très bien compris, » répond-il, parfaitement calme. Il n'a pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision.

« Tu es vraiment… Ecoute, mon grand, je me fous complètement de tes caprices de princesse. Ca marche peut-être avec lui mais je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude une seconde de plus. Je ne me suis pas tapé l'équivalent d'un tour du monde en deux jours pour t'entendre dire ça à l'arrivée. Même toi ! Tu t'es tapé vingt mille bornes pour rester planté comme un con au milieu du couloir à me demander d'aller l'avertir de ta présence parce que t'as pas les couilles d'entrer dans sa putain de chambre ? On nage en plein délire, là. Tu te prends pour qui ? »

« C'est en m'insultant que tu comptes parvenir à tes fins ? Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je n'ai aucune justification à te fournir à ce sujet. Fin de la discussion. »

« Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'expliquer, au moins ? » demande-t-elle, implorante. « Ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Un moment de réflexion. Une idée qui fait son chemin et finit par s'imposer. Ce qu'il lui doit. Ni plus, ni moins.

« Un contrat. » Elle écarquille les yeux, terrifiée par les implications de cette réponse trop courte, clinique. Elle a raison de l'être.

_Quand j'entrerai dans cette chambre, ce sera pour le tuer._

oOo

Salerne est une ville agréable, Hibari suppose qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Il est assis sur le toit de l'hôpital et sent une légère brise lui fouetter le visage. Du sel. Des algues séchées. Il contemple la mer paresseuse qui s'étend devant lui, à perte de vue. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, la teintant d'or et d'un rouge éclatant. A sa droite, les cimes enneigées des montagnes sous la lumière semblent en proie aux flammes. Elles rampent, dévorent les ténèbres des bois de conifères. Bientôt, si on leur laisse leur chance, elles auront tout avalé. Elles possèdent la même détermination, flamboient de la même pureté. Elles ont sa couleur. Sawada Tsunayoshi. A-t-il déjà envoyé toute sa maigre armée à sa poursuite ? Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il encore pour découvrir ce havre de paix, cette belle vallée coincée entre les vagues et les collines ? Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

Il devrait être prêt. Il devrait mais une certaine appréhension lui oppresse la poitrine et répand le poison du doute dans ses veines. Il n'a jamais tué. Jusqu'ici, il n'a fait qu'effleurer la mort du bout des doigts, la faisant miroiter aux imbéciles qui osaient le défier. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Lors d'un combat, cependant, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il choisissait volontiers sa vie contre celle d'un autre. Cette vie, ici, n'est pas en jeu. Il n'y aura ni victoire, ni défaite. Juste un coup, ou peut-être une surdose de morphine. Un dernier souffle. Une ligne droite sur un écran noir. Un son aigu à vous percer les tympans. Et puis plus rien. Banal. Affligeant de banalité. Il avait toujours souhaité que l'herbivore finisse par bouffer les pissenlits par la racine seulement… Pas comme ça. De sa main, oui, mais pas comme ça. L'idée même qu'il se laisse aller sans combattre sonne comme une insulte. Envers lui. Envers eux. Envers leur statut d'éternels adversaires et envers ce vainqueur qui ne serait jamais désigné à cause d'un abandon inutile. D'une traîtrise de son corps. A d'autres.

_Lâche._

« Tu avais raison. » Ottavia a parlé d'une voix blanche. Elle regrette déjà les mots qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche. Elle les hait.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » demande-t-il, sans pour autant la regarder. Le soleil s'est couché. En contrebas, les réverbères s'allument. La nuit tombe.

« Il a dit que tu serais là. Il a dit que tu aimais dormir sur les toits et observer les nuages. Il était content que tu sois venu, tu sais. Vraiment content. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Il a même pleu… »

« La ferme, » tranche-t-il. Il refuse d'entendre ça. Il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il approche du point du rupture. Il l'a sans doute déjà atteint. Hier. Ce matin ? Il y a mille ans. Quand l'horloge du collège du Namimori affichait midi moins quatre. Le décalage horaire perturbe sa notion du temps. Il a l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti, qu'il s'englue dans le béton. Frapper. Il a besoin de frapper. De mordre. De déchirer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » ajoute-t-il lorsqu'il réalise qu'Ottavia n'a pas bougé.

« Je crois… » Elle s'interrompt. Elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas se mêler de ses affaires. Mais la vie de Dino en dépend. Son amour naissant pèse trop lourd dans la balance et après tout la raison peut bien aller se faire foutre. « Je crois que tu te trompes. » Hibari ne la gratifie d'aucun commentaire. Il utilise toute sa volonté restante pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. « Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pleuré, Kyouya ? » Il se retient si fort que ses muscles lui font mal. « Un moment, hein ? Je m'en doutais. Je sais ce que c'est. Quand j'étais petite et que je jouais à la dure à cuire pour épater mon frère, ma mère -oui, encore elle- me disait 'Les larmes de ceux qui ne pleurent pas continuent malgré tout de couler. S'ils les contiennent trop longtemps, elles les aveuglent de l'intérieur et finiront pas les noyer.'. Médite là-dessus, va. Tu as jusqu'à demain, onze heures. Et rappelle-toi, peu importe ce qu'il raconte : lui, il t'attend. »

Elle disparaît. Claque la porte en partant. Ses pas résonnent dans la cage d'escaliers. La nuit est tombée. Il lève la tête vers les étoiles qui s'allument une à une, s'amusant à crever le voile d'encre du ciel. Ses mains tremblent. Pas uniquement ses mains. Son corps entier s'agite, s'évertue à contenir quelque chose. Une émotion inconnue et dévastatrice, plus noire que la rage, plus dangereuse que le plus venimeux des serpents. Sa bague le brûle. La flamme jaillit, incontrôlable. Vient lécher sa peau, creuse la chair de son bras, appose sa marque. Il hurle, douleur et peur mêlées. _Aidez-moi_.

Ses nerfs lâchent. Il tombe comme une masse, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

oOo

Hibari court. Il court comme il n'a jamais couru. Trébuche sur une marche. Atterrit avec aisance sur le sol de l'étage suivant. Trébuche encore. Ce foutu immeuble est trop haut, trop grand. Il ne comprend rien aux inscriptions sur les murs. Il se perd dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage patients et infirmières. Il faut qu'il trouve Ottavia. Il n'espère pas tomber sur lui aussi facilement. Soudain, il la voit qui discute avec un médecin, un bloc-note serré contre elle. Il l'attrape par son haut, la tire vers lui. Leurs visages ne sont séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« Où ? » crache-t-il, essoufflé.

« Viens avec moi, » répond-elle immédiatement. Elle court aussi. Comme si elle avait le Diable à ses trousses. Un étage et trois couloirs plus loin, elle s'arrête brusquement, s'engouffre par une porte et pousse une exclamation de dépit. Trop tard. La chambre est vide. « Ils ont déjà dû l'emmener, » s'écrie-t-elle, ne cédant pas à la panique. « Dépêche-toi, bon sang ! » Son ton est autoritaire. Il obéit.

Elle le guide à travers le dédale. Renverse plusieurs plateaux de matériel. Une femme couverte de sang tente de les stopper, lasse d'attendre qu'on s'occupe de son cas. Elle n'y fait pas attention. Fonce droit devant elle. Comme le buffle de l'ignoble gamin. Les minutes s'égrènent. Ses yeux se posent par hasard sur une pendule. Il n'est que neuf heures et quart. Mauvais signe ?

Ottavia semble le penser et court toujours plus vite. Tout à coup, il l'aperçoit. Sa tignasse blonde, d'abord, qui luit d'un éclat crasseux à la lumière blafarde des néons. Puis le reste de sa personne, allongée sur ce brancard, branchée à un nombre incalculable de machines bizarres. Est-il seulement conscient ?

« Herbivore ! » crie-t-il, aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettent. L'autre sursaute, tente de se relever, échoue et penche la tête en arrière.

« Kyouya ! » s'exclame-t-il, après avoir retiré le masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage. Elle n'avait pas menti, il a l'air sincèrement heureux de le voir. Et également désespéré. Il gueule quelque chose en italien à la petite foule qui l'accompagne. Un chirurgien lui répond sur le même ton. « Non ! Kyouya ! Kyouya, je… »

Ses derniers mots sont étouffés par le bruit des portes battantes qui se referment. Hibari, fou furieux, essaie de le suivre mais les infirmiers le retiennent. Des gorilles qui passaient par là, alertés, lui tombent dessus à leur tour. Il se débat, griffe. Il a enfin l'opportunité de détruire, il ne va pas s'en priver. Ottavia pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Il a fait une attaque cérébrale, il y a une heure, » dit-elle d'une voix brisée. « Ils n'ont pas le choix, la tumeur s'est répandue trop rapidement. Il faut qu'ils l'opèrent tout de suite ou il n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer. »

« Hors de question ! » éructe-t-il en délogeant sa main. « Ils ne peuvent pas. Pas maintenant. Je dois lui demander… Je dois savoir… » A bout de forces, il manque de tomber à genoux.

_Tu dois me dire ce que tu attends vraiment de moi, Cavallone._

oOo

Vide. Hibari ne s'est jamais senti aussi vide. Il est assis sur cette chaise depuis ce qui pourrait bien être des mois. Il s'en fout. Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répond, d'ailleurs il ne les sollicite pas. Il n'a pas le courage de retourner sur le toit. Il remarque à peine le chaos qui règne autour de lui, les malades inquiets ou les familles éplorées. Ce triste ballet d'éclopés le laisse indifférent, lui qui n'importe quel autre jour les aurait menacés, leur aurait ordonné d'arrêter de chialer comme des gosses avant d'aller s'isoler dans un coin tranquille, loin, très loin de cette agitation insupportable. Aujourd'hui, l'idée ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit.

Il est quinze heures passées de vingt-six minutes. Cela fait à présent plus de trente-neuf heures qu'il a quitté son refuge pour se lancer dans cette aventure insensée. Dix neuf depuis qu'il a commencé à se poser les mauvaises questions. Seize depuis qu'il s'est effondré. Presque sept depuis que cette saleté d'herbivore lui a claqué la porte au nez. Littéralement. Il compte, encore, mais c'est l'unique chose qui l'empêche de perpétrer un massacre.

Il ne sait pas comment Ottavia a fait pour les convaincre de le laisser rester. Après la scène du matin, ils étaient à deux doigts d'appeler les flics. Elle l'a défendu bec et ongles mais il ne peut qu'imaginer les mensonges qu'elle a dû inventer. Enfin, il pourrait, si ça comportait un quelconque intérêt.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-elle en apparaissant soudain devant lui. Il ne voit que ses pieds. Elle a troqué ses baskets contre d'affreuses chaussures en plastique rose. _Ca va ? _Question conne s'il en est. Il s'étonnera toujours de l'inénarrable stupidité de l'espèce humaine.

« Dégage. » Il espère qu'elle captera le message, cette fois.

« Tu sais, c'est bien qu'ils le gardent aussi longtemps. » Raté. « Ca veut dire qu'il s'accroche. » Ca suffit. « Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. » _Assez. _

« Ecoute, » commence-t-il, impassible. Sa voix, bien que posée, contient assez de hargne pour laisser transparaître la promesse d'un enfer perpétuel. Un frisson la traverse. Il sourit cruellement. « J'estime avoir été plus que tolérant envers toi. J'ai enduré tes insinuations, ta condescendance, tes réflexions idiotes et ta _présence _pendant plus de temps que je n'ai daigné le faire avec qui que ce soit. Autant te le dire clairement : la seule chose qui me retient de te tuer est le surnombre de témoins potentiels. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni les moyens de prendre des risques inconsidérés à l'heure actuelle mais si tu continues à m'imposer tes putain de craintes et à tenter de les reporter sur moi, je te jure que je trouverai où tu habites et que je viendrai mettre fin à ta misérable existence. Et je peux t'assurer que ce sera long… et _douloureux_. »

« Très bien, » concède-t-elle, au terme d'un lourd silence. « Si tu le prends comme ça. De toute façon, je suppose que c'est ce que tu dis à tous ceux qui tentent d'être sympas avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va, j'ai compris, je me casse. » Elle s'éloigne. Quelques pas. Se fige. Hésite. Se retourne. Craque. « Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'un salaud dans ton genre soit là-bas en train de se faire charcuter à sa place. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment, qui s'inquiètent pour lui et attendent son retour. Toi, tu peux bien crever, quelle importance ? Personne ne viendra pleurer à ton enterrement. »

Elle s'en va, l'air satisfaite d'elle-même. Il ne relève pas l'injure, se tait. Elle dit la vérité, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Pendant un bref instant, il se remémore Cavallone et sa gentillesse, son enthousiasme débordant, sa prévenance incomparable envers ses proches. A l'opposé, il y a lui, qui a fait de la solitude une religion, qui s'est appliqué toute sa vie à asseoir sa domination sur les autres, les écrasant sans remord pour parvenir au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. D'un côté, un saint protecteur ; de l'autre, une bête avide de pouvoir. La logique voulait que la bête survive, qu'elle dévore le saint et toute son engeance. Les herbivores comme lui ne pouvaient prétendre à rien d'autre que l'extinction. Mais était-ce vraiment juste ? Et s'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne ? Jusqu'ici, il avait suivi ses convictions sans faillir, choisissant d'ignorer délibérément la face cachée de la lune, les sentiments qui ralentiraient son avancée inexorable vers son but. Attirant sur lui la haine et la terreur des sujets de son petit royaume. Pourtant, Cavallone ne l'avait pas lâché, l'avait accepté tel qu'il était sans rien demander en retour. Combattant contre et avec lui, même sans son accord, même dix ans plus tard, dans ce futur apocalyptique, délaissant sa famille en péril pour venir le rejoindre. Un grain de sable dans un engrenage bien huilé. Un grain de sable qui l'avait peut-être rendu moins sauvage. Un saint qui avait apprivoisé une bête, l'avait sauvée d'elle-même et s'en était fait une alliée. L'exploit d'un fou, l'œuvre d'un grand homme, homme qu'Hibari ne deviendrait jamais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-on décidé qu'il avait davantage le droit de vivre qu'un homme comme celui-là ?

_Ne t'avise pas de mourir, enfoiré, tu as encore beaucoup trop de choses à accomplir. J'ai… Il y a trop de gens qui ont besoin de toi._

oOo

« Il est réveillé. J'ai pensé que je devais te le dire, même si on sait tous les deux que tu n'en as rien à cirer. Sur ce, adieu. Et bon vent. » Ottavia ne lui accorde pas un regard supplémentaire et lui tourne le dos avant de repartir dans la direction d'où elle était venue.

« Attends. » Il a parlé si bas que son injonction sonne plus comme une supplique qu'un ordre véritable. « Comment il va ? »

« Il est désorienté, c'est normal, » répond-elle avec un soupir. « Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à prendre de ses nouvelles, va donc te rendre compte par toi-même. Ca lui fera plaisir, j'en suis convaincue, » conclut-elle avec une ironie non dissimulée.

Après son départ, il pèse le pour et le contre. Il n'est pas en mesure de repousser l'échéance plus longtemps. Il s'attend à chaque seconde à voir débarquer une bande de types en costumes trois pièces bien décidés à débusquer leur patron fugueur. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il doit arriver jusqu'à lui avant eux.

Il se lève et se met à avancer, laissant son instinct prendre les commandes. Il se retrouve bientôt devant la porte vers laquelle Ottavia l'avait conduit la veille. Reste là, immobile, durant plusieurs minutes. Devrait-il frapper avant d'entrer ? Non, ce serait stupide. L'herbivore s'attend certainement à sa visite. Il tourne la poignée, pousse, pénètre à l'intérieur. Les rideaux sont tirés, la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, sans doute pour le repos du malade. Sans considération aucune, il allume la lumière. Le jeune homme est là, sur le lit, le haut de son corps surélevé par d'épais oreillers. Ses paupières sont closes mais Hibari sent qu'il ne dort pas. Il réprime un frisson. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose manque mais il ne parvient pas comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

Sa ridicule parka verte a été balancée négligemment sur une chaise. Il effleure la douce fourrure de la capuche du bout des doigts. Sa gorge se serre. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Cavallone est là, juste sous son nez. Il peut le voir, pourrait le toucher s'il le voulait et pourtant… Pourtant, il a l'impression que l'autre est déjà parti. Qu'il fait face à un cadavre. Malgré le son de cette respiration tranquille. Malgré les nombres rassurants qui s'affichent à intervalles réguliers sur le moniteur.

« Kyouya. »

Son cœur fait un bond incroyable dans sa poitrine. Dino a tourné la tête vers lui et le regarde, semblant attendre une réponse. Il a parlé. Il a prononcé son nom. Il l'a reconnu. Du coin de l'œil, il discerne la forme de ses pieds à travers le drap fin. Ses orteils tressautent. Plus haut, ses mains s'agitent. Il bouge. _Il bouge_. Hibari met un certain temps avant de reconnaître l'émotion qui l'assaille. Il ne l'a pas ressentie depuis ses sept ans. Depuis le jour où, à cinq heures du matin, il a entendu le cliquetis caractéristique de clés introduites dans une serrure, suivis des pas lourds de sa mère sur le parquet de leur minuscule appartement. Il avait cru qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison, cette fois. A cet instant, il était apparu. Brut, puissant et magique. Le soulagement.

« Tout ça pour ça, » grogne-t-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique. « Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. _Herbivore_. »

« Kyouya, » répète Dino d'une voix effacée.

« Je sais encore comment je m'appelle, arrête ce cinéma. N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer chaque heure que j'ai passé entre ces murs. Quand tu ressembleras moins à une vieille serpillère, évidemment. »

« Kyouya, » dit encore Dino. Il n'ajoute rien, se contentant de le fixer.

Pris d'un horrible doute, Hibari consent à s'approcher. Sursaute. Sur la table de chevet, il y a une enveloppe. Une lettre qui lui est adressée. Il la prend. L'ouvre délicatement après une courte hésitation.

« Kyouya. »

Hibari termine sa lecture, replie la lettre et la replace dans l'enveloppe. Il lève de nouveau les yeux et rencontrent ceux de Dino. Ils ont perdu cette étincelle malicieuse qui les caractérisait, cette gaité toute bête, toute simple qui lui venait de son âme. Ils ne le regardent pas. Ils n'en sont plus capables. Ils sont morts, ses yeux, ils sont morts. Son visage n'arbore aucune expression. Un filet de bave coule au coin de ses lèvres.

« Kyouya. »

Ce n'est pas un signe de reconnaissance. C'est juste un mot. Celui qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Le dernier message qu'il souhaitait laisser au monde. Un appel auquel Hibari ne pourrait plus jamais répondre, désormais. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour le faire lorsqu'il était encore temps. Parce qu'au fond, il avait toujours su ce que Dino avait prévu de lui dire mais qu'il avait eu trop peur des implications. Trop peur de devoir en souffrir. Trop peur de ne plus pouvoir… non, de ne plus _vouloir_ prétendre qu'il ne partageait pas ce sentiment.

« Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. »

Maintenant, il est trop tard. Trop tard. _Trop tard_. Cette pensée s'imprime en caractères rouges dans son crâne. Il a raté l'opportunité de lui glisser au creux de l'oreille ces trois mots qu'il attendait, bravant sa timidité. Il a raté l'opportunité de plonger dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il a raté l'opportunité de l'embrasser, d'au moins lui dire au revoir. _Mais pas adieu. Bats-toi, montre-leur et reviens-moi_. _En entier_. Ca n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Ca aurait peut-être tout changé. Des suppositions. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Ca ne suffit pas. Ca ne remplacera pas son sourire en forme de soleil. Ca n'effacera pas ce fait indiscutable : aujourd'hui, la flamme du ciel s'est éteinte, provoquant l'avènement d'une nuit éternelle.

Il se laisse glisser sur le sol, se refusant à agripper cette main qui n'est plus la sienne, à entrer en contact avec ce corps qui n'appartient plus à l'homme qui aurait pu devenir son monde si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi con. Aveuglé par la douleur et l'impuissance, il ne réalise pas que des torrents d'eau salée coulent librement sur ses joues. Il ne remarque pas non plus l'arrivée d'Ottavia, ses hurlements ou les claques qu'elle lui assène. Il ne voit que ces yeux désertés au milieu des ténèbres qui l'entourent et ferment les siens pour les faire disparaître.

_Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya. Kyouya._

Ils ne disparaissent pas. Et la voix d'outre-tombe le poursuit jusque que dans l'inconscience.

« Etat de choc, » décrétera dans quelques minutes le médecin de garde, l'air presque content de son diagnostic.

oOo

_Dis aux autres que je suis désolé que ça se termine de cette façon. Fais-leur bien comprendre que ce n'est de la faute de personne. Empêche-les de se lamenter trop longtemps, qu'ils gardent un bon souvenir de moi me suffira amplement._

_Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Mon unique regret aura été de ne pas avoir réussi à te faire sourire. Aie une belle vie, tu le mérites. Merci pour tout. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Dino_

**oOo**

Oui, je sais, c'est gai. Mais j'avais prévenu dans ma fic précédente que vous alliez pleurer des pierres. Réjouissez-vous, c'est à présent chose faite ! Et maintenant j'ai envie de chialer aussi, c'est malin.

Bref, si vous avez envie de me jeter des fleurs ou, plus vraisemblablement, des pierres, c'est en dessous que ça se passe. Pour tout le reste, il y a Mastercard.

La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de pondre un truc un poil plus jouasse. Si j'trouve une idée de 8059 en fait. L'avenir nous le dira.

Sur ce, à pluche !


End file.
